


Ночь памяти Гарри Поттера

by tenkosh



Series: спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Гарри Поттер проходит в разрыв между мирами и попадает в параллельную вселенную, а Драко Малфой помогает ему вернуться домой.





	Ночь памяти Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> постхог, AU, мультиверс; идея вдохновлена игрой BioShock Infinite; упоминается измененный сюжет фильма «Неизвестный» (2011)

В другом конце комнаты раздался взрыв, и с потолка с шумом обрушилась часть лепнины, поднимая клубы пыли. Гарри уткнулся в сгиб локтя, чтобы не закашляться и звуком не выдать себя.

— Показалось… — пробормотал один из преследователей, хмурый крупный мужчина.

— Поттер, выходи! — громко крикнула его напарница. — Тебе все равно не уйти отсюда!

Она шла вдоль стены, и каждое слово подчеркивал стук ее каблуков.

— Как только ты попытаешься аппарировать, мы засечем тебя! Неужели ты надеешься сбежать? Проскочишь охрану, пересечешь пустое поле вокруг, уйдешь в лес… Сколько ты сможешь пройти по дикому лесу с оборотнями и акромантулами в полнолуние? До ближайшего города пятьдесят миль, ты правда думаешь, что доберешься пешком? Не прячься, Поттер, мы найдем тебя. Никто не придет тебе на помощь.

Она залилась смехом, эхом отдающимся от высоких потолков старого здания, и Гарри сразу вспомнил Беллатрикс. Внешне эти женщины не были похожи, но они с одинаковым безумием отдавались идее и наслаждались чужими мучениями.

— Выходи, Поттер! Умри как герой!

Гарри сидел на подоконнике в мантии-невидимке и совершенно не хотел выходить. Волшебники из культа медленно обходили комнату, проверяя все укрытия, где мог бы спрятаться взрослый мужчина. Иногда они оказывались совсем близко, даже смотрели на окно, надежно запечатанное чарами и пропускающее свет фонарей с улицы. Желтые лучи свободно проходили сквозь Гарри, и волшебники шли дальше.

Ждать помощи действительно было бесполезно: никто не знал, где его искать. Во время большой операции по захвату главного штаба культа темных магов Гарри приказали забрать их главный артефакт — предмет, чем-то напоминающий компас для многомерного пространства. Со всеми предосторожностями, не прикасаясь к нему руками, Гарри с помощью чар только приподнял артефакт с постамента — и сразу сработал портал, забросивший его в особняк посреди леса, а спустя несколько секунд на Гарри уже начали охоту.

Над территорией находился антиаппарационный купол, а зеркало, с помощью которого можно было связаться с Роном, заволокло черным туманом. Гарри даже попытался отправить Патронуса, но тот лишь закружился в воздухе и снова растворился.

Гарри уже долго прятался и понимал, что преследователи правы — невозможно бегать вечно, рано или поздно его зажмут в угол. В конце концов, он устанет, захочет спать и есть, а волшебников культа казалось достаточно, чтобы патрулировать особняк круглосуточно. Их было слишком много, чтобы получилось незаметно победить всех по одному. Оставалось только храбро выйти из укрытия и умереть героем или прятаться, пока его сами не найдут и не убьют.

Гарри не собирался выходить. Он ужасно хотел жить и не хотел снова героически умирать.

Зачем только он потратил свой второй шанс на то, чтобы стать аврором и опять рисковать жизнью? Гарри бы хотел оказаться в мире, где он не аврор. А, например, мастер волшебных палочек. Конечно, во время войны это тоже была опасная работа, вот только во время войны вообще всем угрожала смерть.

Но война закончилась. И теперь Гарри хотел оказаться в безопасности, в мире, где его никто не хочет убить.

— Похоже, здесь пусто, — решил хмурый волшебник. — Накладываем на комнату чары и уходим.

Вдоль всего периметра комнаты появилось зеленоватое свечение, и Гарри отодвинулся от стекла немного дальше, чтобы точно не задевать сигнальную сетку. На работе он сам иногда использовал подобную — она сразу засекала, когда кто-то пытался выйти из помещения или войти в него.

— Поттер! Разве гриффиндорцы не должны быть смелее? Хватит трусливо прятаться! Умри героем, Поттер! — голос безумной волшебницы затихал в коридоре вместе со стуком каблуков.

Гарри не хотел умирать героем. Он вообще не хотел умирать.

— Я не хочу остаться тут навсегда, — в отчаянии прошептал Гарри самому себе. — Почему я не могу жить в мире, где достаточно героически умереть всего один раз?

В этот момент из-за облаков появилась полная луна, и в ее свете Гарри увидел, как начали двигаться стрелки артефакта. Перемещались пластины, поворачивались шестеренки, менялись значения в маленьких окошках, пока вся система не остановилась, как будто найдя нужное направление.

В полутьме комнаты прямо перед Гарри открылся портал. Он больше напоминал разрыв прямо в пространстве: можно было как в окно заглянуть между светящимися неровными краями и увидеть черно-белый мир. Реальность вокруг портала начинала расплываться, словно Гарри снял очки, а разрыв становился все выше и шире. Мир по другую сторону постепенно приобретал краски, уже четче вырисовывались фигуры людей, здания. Похоже, разрыв открылся на какую-то площадь.

Гарри оглянулся и увидел большую круглую луну через зеленоватую сетку защитных чар. Если он не хотел умереть в запертой комнате, то стоило рискнуть. Может, Гарри не хватало безрассудства, чтобы выйти на верную бессмысленную смерть даже в безвыходной ситуации, но у него было достаточно храбрости и желания жить, чтобы переступить порог между мирами.

Все это время он прятался и сбегал, потому что еще оставалась слабая надежда на спасение — и этот портал стал именно тем шансом, которого Гарри ждал.

Он протянул руку в разрыв, и она будто погрузилась в воду. Осмелев, Гарри потянул в стороны неровные края, похожие на тонкую разрезанную ткань, и вскоре портал увеличился настолько, что получилось шагнуть в другой мир.

На секунду Гарри оглянулся еще раз, и тут разрыв пропал, а мир вокруг окончательно изменился.

Закружилась голова, перед глазами замелькали картинки, а из носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. Гарри огляделся: он стоял в толпе на большой площади, везде были люди, и только с одной стороны виднелась высокая трибуна. В небе светила полная луна, но гораздо ярче сияли сотни поднятых палочек с маленькими огоньками на кончиках.

Это напоминало день смерти Дамблдора.

И когда шум в ушах прекратился, Гарри понял, что на площади удивительно тихо, и только усиленный женский голос раздавался над толпой:

— Он умер в одиночестве в окружении врагов, его убили безоружным, а не в честной дуэли, его просто принесли в жертву в лесу. Но все равно он умер героем. Он пошел на смерть, чтобы все мы могли жить, чтобы наши дети росли в мире без войны и страха.

По мнению Гарри, речь получилась чересчур пафосной, но на спокойных лицах некоторых людей вокруг Гарри замечал слезы, а женский голос дрожал, продолжая:

— Мы никогда не забудем о цене, которую пришлось заплатить за победу. Мы будем помнить каждую жертву, чтобы эта война больше никогда не повторилась. Будем помнить и его жертву. Завтра нас ждет праздник в честь годовщины победы, но сейчас, в Ночь памяти Гарри Поттера, давайте остановимся и вспомним всех, кто умер, чтобы мы жили. Люмос!

Со всех сторон послышался шепот тех, кто не зажег огни раньше. На себе Гарри поймал пару взглядов — он один оставался стоять без палочки, прижимая окровавленный платок к носу. Гарри все еще до конца не мог понять то, что услышал, и поверить в это.

Он попал в мир… где не воскрес? В мир, где Гарри Поттер не вернулся с вокзала Кингс-Кросс?

— Пап, с дядей все в порядке?

Гарри почти неосознанно повернулся на детский голос, а потом мир вдруг стал немного четче и понятнее. Взгляд наконец-то зацепился за что-то знакомое. Гарри часто видел Драко Малфоя на приемах или на колдографиях в газетах и, казалось, легко узнал бы эти черты даже спустя годы. Драко побледнел, будто увидел призрака, хотя при этом сам стал походить на привидение.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько долгих секунд, пока Гарри не сделал шаг ближе. Тогда Драко тоже очнулся и наклонился к сыну:

— Скорпиус, пойдешь домой с бабушкой, ладно? — попросил он и обернулся через плечо. — Мам, я немного задержусь. Возвращайтесь без меня.

Драко проследил, как Скорпиус взял Нарциссу за руку, а потом сам пошел в сторону Гарри, пока они не встретились в толпе.

— Это не можешь быть ты, — это были первые слова, которые сказал ему Драко, этот Драко из нового незнакомого мира.

— Наверное, ты думал так же, когда егеря привели меня в мэнор с распухшим лицом? Или скажешь, что тогда ты правда меня не узнал?

Драко побледнел еще сильнее.

— Я всегда тебя узнаю. Хоть с распухшим лицом, хоть спустя десять лет.

Гарри ощутил на запястье его тонкие сильные пальцы, а потом мир сжался до одной крохотной точки, когда Драко аппарировал.

***

Они аппарировали на крыльцо, и Гарри стал оглядываться, пока Драко возился с несколькими замками. Гарри ожидал, что они отправятся в Малфой-мэнор, но с удивлением увидел в свете желтых фонарей знакомую городскую площадь.

— Мы на Гриммо? Это мой дом?

— Твой?.. Ах, да. Знаешь, ты умер довольно неожиданно и не оставил завещания. В семнадцать лет у многих нет завещания, хотя у меня, между прочим, было, даже многоуровневое на случай смертей моих наследников. Так вот, у тебя не нашлось родственников в магическом мире, поэтому в итоге дом достался моей маме. Мы хотели подарить его на свадьбу Грейнджер и Уизли, но без тебя дом их не принял.

Драко наконец распахнул дверь, и они прошли внутрь. Множество изменений сразу бросалось в глаза: за несколько лет Гарри так и не смог отремонтировать дом полностью, некоторые комнаты оставались запертыми, из старых шкафов до сих пор появлялись боггарты, а грязь скапливалась в чудовищных количествах.

Драко будто привел его в другой дом. Хотя часть мебели закрыли тканью от пыли, все смотрелось как-то уютно и аккуратно. Сразу становилось понятно, что если стянуть чехлы, то тут можно будет жить, не опасаясь пикси в шторах и дикого воя из кладовки по ночам. Приветливо зажглись светильники на стенах (у Гарри стены постоянно темнели, а тут спокойно поклеили обои в пастельных тонах), в камине запылал огонь.

Драко скинул плащ и сел на диван, не накрытый чехлом.

— Почему вы не продали этот дом, раз не живете здесь? — спросил Гарри, обходя гостиную и с любопытством высматривая другие изменения.

— Фамильные магические дома не продают, Поттер. Да и мы решили просто подождать, а потом передать дом Тедди, как только он станет совершеннолетним.

— Моему крестнику? Тедди Люпину?

— Твоему?.. Знаешь, я начинаю чувствовать себя неловко. Я читал такую сказку, где рыцарь попадает в мир, где его место занимает другой человек, который сидит за Круглым столом в его кресле и которому его дама повязывает платок на копье. При этом в жизни второго рыцаря все складывается как-то удачнее, чем было у первого. И сейчас я чувствую себя этим вторым, потому что владею твоим домом, а еще крестил своего племянника вместо тебя. Когда моя мама помирилась с тетей Андромедой, всем показалось это хорошей идеей. Раз уж ты все равно умер.

Драко невероятно много болтал, но к удивлению Гарри, это немного помогало усваивать шокирующую информацию. Оставались лишние драгоценные секунды, чтобы все обдумать.

— А чем закончилась та сказка? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

— Кажется, в итоге тот рыцарь просто проснулся. Сейчас совсем не могу вспомнить, что это вообще была за книга — мы читали ее всего один раз, и Скорпиусу не понравилось. Помню только сцену на балу, где второй рыцарь танцевал с дамой, а первый чуть не испортил весь праздник. И еще точно получилась какая-то мораль.

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул: он был бы рад очнуться дома в кровати и узнать, что вся операция по захвату культа и дальнейшие приключения ему приснились. А вот проснуться под мантией-невидимкой посреди комнаты, окруженной защитными чарами, он бы не хотел.

— Поттер, присядь, пожалуйста.

Гарри сел на диван и почти сразу почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своему разуму. Коротко взглянув на Драко, он предупредил:

— Я тебя чувствую. Мне нечего скрывать, поэтому я не против, но ты мог и предупредить.

— Я вижу. А еще я вижу, что у тебя просто нет выбора — ты так и не освоил окклюменцию со школы.

Гарри немного обиженно фыркнул, но сосредоточился на тех воспоминаниях, которые могли помочь: показал всю прошедшую ночь, а потом мысленно вернулся сразу на десять лет назад, вспоминая смерть, воскрешение и победу. Видимо, увидев достаточно, Драко резко разорвал связь и выдохнул. Напряженные плечи слегка опустились, но он все еще выглядел хмурым и растерянным.

Драко призвал из шкафа бутылку огневиски с бокалами, а с кухни — тарелку с порезанной палочками морковью. Секунду он рассматривал длинные кусочки.

— Видимо, больше ничего нет, а Кричер уже спит. Ладно, сойдет. Я не могу дальше об этом разговаривать, пока не выпью.

— Кричер здесь? — Гарри проследил, как Драко разливает огневиски. — Разве дом не будет пустовать еще семь лет?

— Кричер следит тут за порядком, чтобы снова не запустить все так, как в те годы, пока мой дражайший дядюшка сидел в Азкабане. Да и мне нравится приходить сюда, когда я хочу побыть один.

— Здорово быть богатым, правда? Хочешь побыть один — а у тебя как раз есть огромный дом, в котором никто не живет.

Драко хмыкнул, и они с тихим звоном соприкоснулись бокалами, прежде чем сделать по несколько глотков. Сумбурные мысли с трудом укладывались в голове, а алкоголь немного помогал унять панику и снять напряжение. Вообще Гарри предпочитал не решать проблемы бутылкой огневиски, но было бы неловко просить у Драко посреди ночи найти где-то в пустом доме Умиротворяющий бальзам, а успокоиться хотелось.

— Значит, ты из другого мира? И в своем мире ты воскрес? — уточнил Драко после паузы.

— Да. Ты и сам это видел у меня в воспоминаниях.

— Воспоминания — это не книгу прочитать. Там все не так уж и понятно.

Гарри пожал плечами, глядя в стакан.

— Может, лучше расскажешь о вашем мире? — предложил он. — Что случилось после моей смерти?

— Может, лучше просто дать тебе учебник новейшей истории? Но если хочешь знать… После того, как тебя принесли мертвым, Уизли и Грейнджер вдвоем победили Темного лорда. Это, конечно, не честная дуэль один на один, но тогда было не до этого.

— Они победили Волдеморта в дуэли? — Гарри тут же немного устыдился, что сомневался в своих друзьях, но Волдеморт считался сильнейшим темным магом столетия, сражался на одном уровне с Дамблдором. И проиграл двум школьникам? — Что с ним сделали?

Драко непонимающе приподнял бровь.

— Они убили его во время дуэли. Как еще, по твоему мнению, можно победить в такой войне? Отправить Темного лорда в Азкабан к дементорам? Отличный был бы отпуск.

За несколько лет работы аврором Гарри и сам понял, что некоторых людей может исправить только смерть, но все равно он никогда не поддерживал казни или поцелуи дементоров. А тогда, в семнадцать лет, тем более не представлял, как использовать убивающее заклинание.

— Тогда как Темного лорда победили у вас? — уточнил Драко.

— Можно сказать, он совершил самоубийство. Когда он попытался убить меня, палочка в его руке почувствовала, что я ее настоящий хозяин, и заклинание отрикошетило.

— Старшая палочка?

— Да. Ты обезоружил Дамблдора на Астрономической башне, потом я обезоружил тебя, поэтому палочка в руках Волдеморта в тот момент принадлежала мне.

Драко скривился, явно не впечатлившись.

— Но Волдеморт к тому моменту уже убил тебя в лесу, он победил и стал новым хозяином палочки. И не важно, что ты был без оружия. Наверное, все волшебники, которых убили во сне, чтобы завладеть Старшей палочкой, только что перевернулись в гробах.

Гарри слегка оскорбился, хотя не понял, из-за чего. Обычно ему самому не нравилось, когда кто-то преувеличивал его роль в той битве.

— Он не смог убить меня в лесу. А потом не смог убить меня на дуэли, и я победил его твоей палочкой.

— Все равно бред. Если бы это так работало, то после каждой школьной потасовки был бы хаос.

— Тогда как же в вашем правильном мире убили Волдеморта?

Драко сделал глоток огневиски и удобнее откинулся на спинку дивана, словно собирался рассказывать длинную историю. И ответил:

— Сначала Грейнджер и Уизли просто уворачивались от заклинаний, а потом в Большом зале вдруг наступила абсолютная темнота, в которой сверкнули несколько зеленых вспышек. Когда свет вернулся, Темный лорд лежал мертвым. Никто точно не знает, от чьего заклинания он умер: те, кто верят в Пророчество, считают, что его убил Невилл Лонгботтом. А я думаю, что его убила Грейнджер, она как раз оказалась достаточно близко, когда свет погас, и не могла промахнуться.

Гарри молчал, обдумывая слова Драко. Сложно было представить, каково пришлось Рону и Гермионе, которым пришлось самим заканчивать дело — без надежды на то, что все чудесным образом произойдет само.

— Что, звучит не так героически? — хмыкнул Драко, видимо, когда ему надоело сидеть в тишине. — Наверное, ты из тех людей, которые считают, что если злодей сам оступился и упал в пропасть, то герой вроде как не виноват, а произошел несчастный случай. Или что уничтожать частички души шаг за шагом — это вовсе не медленное убийство, совсем не то же, что использовать Аваду в дуэли.

— Хватит, Малфой, — прервал его Гарри, отчетливо вспоминая, как сильно его раздражал Драко в школьные годы. — Мне не нужны твои рассуждения о морали. Мне нужно, чтобы через пару часов ты отвел меня к Рону и Гермионе, чтобы они помогли мне вернуться в мой мир. Пожалуйста, Малфой.

— По-моему, идея — просто кошмар.

Гарри взглянул в окно, где уже начинало светлеть перед рассветом. Ужасная длинная ночь, которую он начал в особняке культа, а продолжал в другом мире, подходила к концу. Гермиона всегда рано вставала, особенно в дни годовщины победы, поэтому через пару часов уже наверняка будет на ногах.

— О, конечно. Тебя забыл спросить, как тебе идея.

— Ну и зря, — легко ответил Драко. — Значит, от меня тебе больше ничего не нужно? Поздний ужин, например?

Гарри кинул взгляд на тарелку с морковью и вздохнул. Пожалуй, ужин все-таки был бы очень кстати.

***

— Какого… это не смешно, Малфой, тем более в этот день.

Гермиона еще раз взглянула на Гарри и громко хлопнула дверью.

— Я же говорил, — флегматично отметил Драко.

В утреннем солнце темные круги у него под глазами стали заметнее, чем дома, — сказывалась бессонная ночь.

— «Привет, Грейнджер, это Гарри Поттер из другого мира, где он выжил», — передразнил Гарри. — Ты мог сказать что-нибудь получше?

— Я не совсем так сказал, — обиделся Драко. — И вообще это было не мое дело. Если хотел, чтобы она тебя выслушала, сам бы и разговаривал с ней. На что ты вообще надеялся, так заявляясь? Ты умер во время битвы, они видели твой труп и хоронили тебя, а потом десять лет устраивали в честь тебя ночь памяти жертв войны.

— Ты тоже видел мой труп.

— Меня это не настолько впечатлило.

Гарри устало вздохнул, вслед за Драко спускаясь с крыльца, а затем еще раз оглянулся на дом Рона и Гермионы. В его мире они жили в месте немного скромнее, но кое-что оставалось прежним: Гермиона уже стала заместителем Министра магии, а Рон бросил работу в аврорате, чтобы воспитывать дочь и помогать Джорджу в магазине. Возможно, в глубине души Гарри ожидал, что его смерть изменит жизни друзей немного сильнее. Наверняка они тосковали и скучали по нему, как и по другим погибшим, но Гарри был рад, что хотя бы внешне у них все выглядело отлично. Даже несмотря на такие значительные потери.

— Они хотели назвать первого ребенка в твою честь, но родилась девочка, так что они решили обойтись без сентиментальностей, — вдруг сообщил Драко.

Через минуту они снова аппарировали на Гриммо, и Драко передал Гарри ключ от дома.

— Можешь пока оставаться здесь. Я уже оставил Кричеру записку об этом. Вернусь где-то после обеда, когда немного отосплюсь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, сжимая в руке ключ и сквозь усталость и сонливость чувствуя слабый укол стыда за то, что грубо отвечал и игнорировал советы Драко. Хотя советы Драко тоже были довольно грубыми.

— Хороших снов, Поттер, — Драко махнул рукой и аппарировал.

***

— Доброе утро!

Гарри уткнулся в подушку, чтобы не слышать раздражающе бодрый голос. Только появилась надежда хорошо выспаться хотя бы в мире, где у него нет работы, как все мечты бессовестно разрушили. К своему удивлению, Гарри даже в первую секунду после пробуждения прекрасно помнил события ночи. Не было того мига счастливого неведения, когда он бы еще считал, что спит в своей кровати в родном мире, и не настал момент отчаяния с пониманием всех проблем. Гарри сразу думал только о том, что его слишком рано разбудили в этот внеплановый выходной.

— Ты же недавно ушел, как ты можешь быть таким бодрым? — страдальчески пробормотал Гарри.

— Я один ращу ребенка, если бы я не высыпался за пять часов, то не пережил бы даже первую зиму, — Драко распахнул тяжелые шторы, впуская в комнату яркий солнечный свет.

— Один?

— Разумеется, у него есть няня, бабушки, дедушки и другие родственники, я не из тех одиноких бедолаг, которым никто не может помочь. Но это мой сын.

Гарри сел на кровати, подтянув одеяло повыше, и посмотрел на Драко. Сонливость как-то мигом пропала.

— В моем мире ты был женат на Астории Гринграсс.

— Конечно, я был женат на... — Драко запнулся и обернулся на Гарри, и в его взгляде промелькнули тоска и странная надежда. — В твоем мире Астория еще жива?

— Да, — немного хрипло выдохнул Гарри. — Что с ней случилось здесь?

Вчера Гарри как-то по умолчанию решил, что в жизни Драко ничего не изменилось: в этой вселенной его родители и он сам тоже не сидели в Азкабане после войны, их финансовое состояние не пострадало, Драко прекрасно выглядел и растил Скорпиуса, такого же мальчика, которого Гарри пару раз видел на днях рождения у Тедди. Конечно, логично было продолжить мысль и решить, что Драко женат на Астории.

— Умерла при родах, — коротко ответил Драко.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Радуйся, Поттер. Иначе я бы не смог сидеть с тобой тут ночами.

— Тебе не обязательно говорить о себе с такой злой иронией.

Драко пожал плечами, на мгновение выглядывая во двор.

— Одевайся. Есть у меня жена или нет, а сегодня мне надо быть дома к ужину, так что не надо тянуть время. Буду ждать тебя на кухне, Кричер уже приготовил ланч.

Драко вышел, Гарри начал умываться и одеваться — конечно, в этом доме не нашлось привычного гардероба или старых изъеденных молью вещей Сириуса, но нашлось немного одежды, видимо, принадлежащей Драко. Кое-что даже почти подошло по размеру. К счастью, не планировалось гостей, перед которыми было бы стыдно за узкую в плечах водолазку.

Драко уже сидел за столом с чашкой чая и ковырял вилкой тыквенный рулет. На кухне стояла новая мебель, о знакомом доме из другого мира напоминал только старый кирпичный камин. Из-за этого, к счастью, не могло возникнуть ощущение, что Драко занимает место Гарри за столом — просто потому что стол стоял совершенно в другом углу.

— Я подумал, что ты прав насчет Гермионы, — решительно сказал Гарри, не поднимая взгляд и наливая себе чай. — Лучше не буду усложнять все, а попробую справиться без нее.

Драко молча кивнул, выжидающе глядя на Гарри, и тот не выдержал:

— Ты мне поможешь?

— Конечно, — легко согласился Драко. — Именно поэтому я здесь. Знаешь, думаю, это немного разнообразит мою жизнь, да и я наконец-то смогу рассказать сыну сказку, в которой я помогаю Порри Гаттеру.

— Порри... Кому?

— Про тебя написали целый цикл детских сказок, по-моему, имя изменили кошмарно. Даже книга Риты Скиттер написана лучше. И правды в ней больше, а ты сам понимаешь, что это значит.

— Рита написала про меня книгу?

— «Слава и позор Гарри Поттера», — подтвердил Драко. — Но про наши с тобой отношения она все записала прямо с моих слов, хотя бы об этом можешь не беспокоиться.

— Про наши отношения? — Гарри фыркнул. — Ладно. Хорошо. И я рад, что ты пытаешься стать лучше хотя бы ради сына.

— Замолчи, П... Гарри.

Гарри обернулся и увидел Кричера, который зашел на кухню — выглядел он гораздо спокойнее и даже счастливее, чем в другом мире. Там Кричер последний раз разговаривал без раздражения или маразматичного ворчания еще во времена, когда Гарри подарил ему поддельный медальон Слизерина.

— Конечно, Драко, — невозмутимо кивнул Гарри.

В тишине они проследили, как Кричер убрал грязную посуду и поставил на стол новое блюдо — любимый мраморный кекс Гарри за мгновение узнал по виду и запаху и сразу отрезал себе кусок, чудом сумев не обжечь пальцы. Казалось бы, кекс должен был заставить его вспомнить родной мир и заскучать, но ничего подобного Гарри не почувствовал. В этом мире ему пока нравилось даже больше: появилась возможность отдыхать и не ходить на работу, никто не требовал рисковать жизнью, отремонтированный дом наконец-то выглядел уютно, а Кричер в обоих мирах одинаково вкусно готовил любимую еду. Разговаривать с Драко тоже оказалось неожиданно приятно.

Если бы не мысль о том, что в другом мире о нем наверняка волнуются друзья, Гарри бы с радостью остался подольше, устроив себе небольшой отпуск.

— Мой любимый кекс, — заявил Драко, отрывая Гарри от размышлений. — У вас Кричер его готовит?

Гарри испытывал странную смесь эмоций: приятное удивление от того, что им с Драко нравились одинаковые вещи, и легкое недовольство. В этом мире Драко владел его домом и стал крестным отцом для Тедди — мог бы оставить Гарри хотя бы любимый кекс.

— Довольно часто готовит, — кивнул Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на часы и цокнул языком:

— Не думал, что мы будем так долго болтать. Бери свой чай и пойдем в библиотеку.

В библиотеке они оставили чашки и кекс на столе и сели на диван. Гарри отметил, что в этой комнате практически не было чехлов на мебели и пыли на полках — либо Кричер с утра успел подготовить помещение, либо Драко просто часто проводил здесь время, когда приходил отдохнуть.

— Расскажи все, что ты знаешь о том, как переместился, — попросил Драко, когда они устроились.

— Ты же видел все в моих воспоминаниях.

— А ты еще раз расскажи.

Гарри не стал спорить и достал из кармана артефакт, чтобы передать его Драко. Он терпеливо пересказал историю про культ темных магов, безвыходное положение и артефакт, который сработал, когда на него упал луч лунного света. Гарри показал, как задвигались стрелки и завертелись пластины — настолько точно, насколько смог вспомнить. Повторил слова, которые сказал перед появлением портала.

Драко хмурился, разглядывая артефакт со всех сторон.

— Значит, это все? И в вашем мире не было никаких легенд об этом? Тебе не говорили ничего о том, почему культ поклонялся этой вещице?

Гарри снова задумался, хотя он вспоминал что-нибудь подобное все утро перед сном, но ничего серьезного в голову не приходило.

— Кажется, нет.

— Кажется? Ладно. Тогда давай я буду изучать артефакт, а ты посмотришь книги в библиотеке. Ищи все, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминает твою ситуацию. Даже если найдешь ту сказку про рыцаря — все равно неси.

Около часа Гарри листал книги. По большей части это были те же издания, что и в его родном мире, но тут все они стояли на других местах по какой-то системе, которую Гарри улавливал только интуитивно. Правда, за несколько лет жизни в поместье Блэков Гарри успел прочитать всего пару десятков произведений из всей библиотеки, и сейчас они мало могли помочь — разве что Гарри точно знал, какие книги можно не открывать.

Да и с литературой в их компании обычно разбиралась Гермиона.

Через час Драко объявил перерыв, включил магическое радио и стал сосредоточенно ловить нужную волну.

— Будет прямая трансляция с годовщины победы, — объяснил он. — По радио, конечно, совсем не то, но хотя бы музыку послушаем. Мама повела Скорпиуса на концерт, и мне нужно будет уйти домой, как только он закончится.

Во время таких праздников Гарри привык быть по другую сторону радиоприемника. Это его обычно просили сказать трогательную пафосную речь, он открывал и закрывал мероприятия. И оказалось удивительно приятно слышать из динамиков знакомые голоса, при этом сидя дома в библиотеке в окружении книг, иногда прерываясь на чай и разговоры.

Драко продолжал изучать артефакт, разложил вокруг карты, записывал что-то на пергамент и делал чертежи. Иногда он непонимающе хмурился, водил по губе кончиком пера или раздраженно зачеркивал то, что старательно вырисовывал несколько минут до этого. Тогда Гарри ловил себя на том, что сидел с открытой книгой, но смотрел при этом только на Драко, разглядывая в нем каждую черту — в другом мире они довольно редко общались, и Гарри даже не мог сказать, были ли какие-то различия.

Все это Гарри мысленно списывал на концерт по радио: некоторые речи и правда оказались эмоциональными, навевающими тоскливые воспоминания о дне падения Волдеморта. Гарри не слышал многих песен, а в знакомых звучали новые ноты и менялись фразы. Для Драко, очевидно, ничего необычного в этом всем не было, и он только изредка обращал внимание на трансляцию.

Когда ведущие объявили заключительную песню, Драко резко захлопнул атлас звездного неба.

— Думаю, нам пора подвести итоги дня. Ты что-нибудь нашел?

— Нет, — немного растерянно ответил Гарри и тоже закрыл книгу.

Видимо, Драко с трудом удержался от какого-нибудь язвительного замечания.

— Я тоже не могу сказать ничего конкретного. Но это технологии, которые на сотни лет опережают всю современную науку.

— Хочешь сказать, не получится разобраться с этой штукой?

— Не совсем. Я не смогу понять, как она устроена, но, возможно, смогу понять, как она работает. Это как... Как часы. Или как радио. Любой пятилетний ребенок поймет, что делать с радио и часами, но при этом не разберется, как именно собрать такой механизм из кучи деталей. К счастью, не обязательно знать, как что-то устроено, чтобы этим пользоваться, иначе мы бы все остались без магии.

Гарри фыркнул, а затем подсел ближе, чтобы окинуть артефакт взглядом и уже по-новому посмотреть на него.

— Было бы неплохо иметь инструкцию. Или кнопки «справка» и «помощь», — заключил Гарри.

Драко немного непонимающе на него посмотрел, но не стал переспрашивать.

— Мне нужно больше времени для изучения. Так что я вернусь завтра, чтобы продолжить.

— Надеюсь, больше тебе не придется меня будить, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Хочешь забрать его?

На лице Драко отразились легкое удивление и замешательство.

— Отдашь мне единственную вещь, которая может вернуть тебя домой?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он все равно уже доверился Драко, что теперь было терять?

— Мне будет некогда заниматься этим дома, — решил Драко через мгновение. — И уже пора. До завтра.

— Увидимся, — Гарри махнул рукой, и из динамиков раздался заключительный аккорд прощальной песни.

***

На следующий день Гарри действительно встал пораньше, а потом все утро ощущал себя так, будто ушел в отпуск. Сначала он планировал тут же сесть за изучение артефакта и вчерашних записей Драко, но за завтраком Кричер принес ему свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка» с небольшим спецвыпуском, посвященным годовщине победы. Возможно, газеты еще ни разу не занимали Гарри настолько сильно — он прочитал почти каждую статью, выискивая сходства и различия между двумя мирами.

Невилл все еще был преподавателем травологии, но уже стал заместителем директора Хогвартса. Перси только занял должность главы Отдела магического транспорта в Министерстве магии и получил комплименты редакции за организацию дороги на концерт к годовщине победы.

На колдографии, где Рон обнимал Гермиону за плечи, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что она снова беременна. Вчера она открыла дверь в свободном халате, и это было не так заметно, но теперь за вчерашнюю выходку стало совсем неловко.

Отдельного внимания заслуживали рекламные объявления, которые Гарри обычно пропускал. В магазине Джорджа появились клубкопухи новых цветов, а большая часть товаров, представленных на странице, не существовала в мире Гарри — Джордж часто вдохновлялся повседневными мелочами, а именно мелочи в основном изменились в этой вселенной. Гойл открыл уже третью пекарню своей сети — и обслуживал там еще и клиентов-маглов. В аврорате не прекращалось бесконечное следствие по этому делу, а Визенгамот никак не мог решить, насколько это законно. Гойл на рекламных колдографиях выглядел счастливым, а в интервью сообщал, что шумиха только увеличивает прибыль. Флинт и Вуд вместе открыли школу квиддича для детей, вызвав этим очередную волну недовольства уже от Министерства образования — учиться летать нужно в Хогвартсе, а если все…

Гарри резко опустил газету, когда в прихожей раздались шум и голоса, а через несколько секунд в дверях библиотеки появился Драко.

— О, ты уже здесь. Скорпиус, это мистер…

— Можно просто Гарри, — тут же представился он. — Привет, Скорпиус.

— Здравствуйте, Гарри, — немного смущенно поздоровался Скорпиус, кажется, не узнав в нем мужчину, которого встретил в ночь памяти — все-таки тогда было темно, да и Гарри теперь выглядел лучше.

Гарри улыбался, но, видимо, не получилось полностью скрыть растерянность.

— Что? Если у меня нет работы, это еще не значит, что у меня нет обязанностей, — сказал Драко, начиная разбирать принесенные пакеты, как оказалось, с игрушками.

Скорпиуса посадили за отдельный стол, и он начал собирать магический конструктор, а Драко и Гарри снова включили радио и вернулись к изучению артефакта и чтению книг.

Гарри, конечно, часто сидел с Тедди или дочерью Рона и Гермионы, но почему-то рядом со Скорпиусом сначала почувствовал себя неловко. Возможно, из-за того, что это был ребенок Драко — все-таки они почти не общались после школы, и Гарри до сих пор ассоциировал его с подростком из Хогвартса. Хотя Драко повзрослел, стал отцом и явно изменился.

Через час Драко взглянул на часы:

— Схожу к Кричеру, надо утвердить меню на обед. Есть пожелания?

Гарри ни разу не приходило в голову, что надо самому выбирать блюда, максимум он предупреждал о приходе гостей и каких-то их вкусах. Обычно Кричер сам решал, что приготовить, а Гарри это всегда устраивало — прямо как в Хогвартсе.

— Только не пирог с почками, — заявил Скорпиус.

— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Гарри, подумав, что попросить пирог с почками можно и на ужин.

Драко вышел, и Гарри тоже решил устроить себе перерыв и захлопнул книгу. Несколько секунд он наблюдал за Скорпиусом: тот строил замок из конструктора. Как только блоки соединялись, место стыковки мгновенно исчезало, крепко держались даже странные сооружения, полностью противоречащие законам гравитации. Все линии как-то сглаживались, появлялись новые мелкие детали. Гарри до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к волшебным игрушкам — у него и магловских почти не было. Хотя однажды Петуния купила большого розового зайца, которому Дадли оторвал глаз, заявив, что розовый — девчачий цвет, и такие игрушки ему не подходят. Тогда зайца отдали Гарри. В его воспоминаниях заяц казался огромным и тяжелым, и Гарри очень удивился, когда однажды нашел его в старых вещах: даже вместе с длинными ушами заяц не тянул и на полтора фута.

— Можешь помочь? — попросил Скорпиус, заметив, что за ним наблюдают.

Гарри отложил книгу и встал на колени рядом с журнальным столиком, за которым сидел Скорпиус.

— Подержи вот так, пока я запущу внутрь зверя, с которым будут сражаться рыцари.

— Зверя? — переспросил Гарри, взглянув на крошечного пушистого кролика.

— Папа сказал, что мы не будем брать с собой дракона, от них много проблем, когда они вырываются. Они иногда поджигают шторы, а в библиотеке это опасно. Так что у меня только кролик, — Скорпиус запустил его в пещеру, и Гарри закрыл клетку.

С Тедди часто приходилось оправдываться, напоминая, что Гарри рос без магических игрушек, и переспрашивать: «Вот так? Здесь просто надо поставить? Оно само сделает остальное?» Зато теперь у Гарри не было никаких проблем с волшебным конструктором.

— Тебе нравятся рыцари? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая замок и постройки вокруг.

— Угу. Это Камелот.

— Тогда, может… Ты знаешь сказку, в которой один рыцарь просыпается и узнает, что его место в жизни занял другой человек?

Скорпиус сосредоточенно нахмурился, не прекращая строить карету из конструктора.

— А, я понял. Это та, где рыцарь оказался злым волшебником?

— Честно говоря, я не знаю конец, — неуверенно признался Гарри.

Скорпиус как-то раздраженно вздохнул и закатил глаза, одновременно напомнив Драко и Гермиону в их школьные годы.

— Она называется «Неизвестный». Начало ты знаешь, рыцарь увидел, что его место занял другой человек, его самого никто не узнавал, и вместе с Девой Озера он пытался вернуть свою жизнь. А в конце оказалось, что этот рыцарь — злой волшебник, который хотел убить короля, приняв облик рыцаря, но что-то напутал с оборотным зельем, поэтому изменил себе не внешность, а воспоминания. Мне не понравилась та сказка.

— О, — удивленно выдохнул Гарри, поразившись скорее тому, что Драко мог забыть про такой поворот в детской сказке. — А почему тебе не понравилось?

— Герой был хорошим, я ему сочувствовал, а он вдруг оказался злым, — пожал плечами Скорпиус. — Немного похоже на обман. Если хочешь, можем найти книгу, тут она тоже есть.

Гарри согласился, хотя сомневался, что сказка как-то поможет: их ситуация все-таки совсем не походила на такой сюжет. Как минимум Драко его помнил и узнавал. Но вместе со Скорпиусом они изучили несколько книжных полок и нашли книгу сказок как раз к возвращению Драко.

— Может, прочитаешь вслух? — предложил Драко, и Гарри кивнул.

Сказка заняла время как раз до обеда и оказалась интересной даже с заранее известным сюжетом. Который, впрочем, совершенно не помогал реальной ситуации.

— На второй раз мне больше понравилось, — сообщил Скорпиус, когда Гарри закончил чтение.

После этого Драко приходил еще несколько раз и иногда брал с собой Скорпиуса, а Гарри ловил себя на том, что ему нравится в этом мире. Он редко выходил из дома и имел очень ограниченный круг общения — наверное, он должен был страдать, как Сириус, когда того заперли в штабе Ордена Феникса, но Гарри чувствовал максимум стыд перед друзьями, которые остались в другом мире.

Здесь никто не хотел его убить и не требовал снова рисковать жизнью. Даже статьи с упоминанием Гарри Поттера в «Пророке» — эти статьи писали про кого-то другого, того, кто давно умер. Наверное, это было очень эгоистично, хотя Драко так не считал.

— Хотеть жить в безопасности — нормальное человеческое желание, — ответил он, когда Гарри поделился мыслями. — Тебе не нужно стыдиться за то, что ты хочешь спокойно жить. Даже в своем мире ты уже выполнил свое геройское предназначение, ты не обязан всю свою жизнь посвящать помощи другим людям. Иногда надо подумать о себе.

Гарри подумал о себе и решил, что обязательно уйдет из аврората, когда вернется домой. У него уже было несколько отличных идей — например, чинить волшебные палочки. Конечно, на втором курсе он убедился, что невозможно починить полностью переломленную палочку, но ведь случались повреждения попроще. Во время работы в аврорате Гарри часто видел обломленные кончики или трещины — они почти не портили палочку, и их вполне удавалось исправить. Многие заявляли, что это небезопасно, но далеко не все авроры соглашались менять из-за этого палочки чуть ли не каждый год. Во-первых, это сильно било по бюджету, а во-вторых, требовалось слишком много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к новой.

Так что в свободные вечера Гарри начал читать книги о волшебных палочках и даже раздобыл парочку сломанных в кладовой — Драко, хотя и отремонтировал все поместье, сменив почти всю мебель и избавившись от части вещей, все равно кое-что сохранил.

Гарри наслаждался жизнью и занимался волшебными палочками, пока в один из вечеров Драко не отложил артефакт:

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить.

— Мы же постоянно разговариваем.

— Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я, — Драко подвинулся, освобождая место на диване рядом с собой. — Думаю, я узнал про артефакт все, что мог, и мы можем обсудить план твоего возвращения.

Гарри молча сел рядом. Вместо ожидаемой радости он чувствовал только волнение и растерянность.

— Очевидно, что это устройство для перемещения между мирами, — продолжил Драко. — Я думаю, что им вполне можно управлять вручную, но совершенно не представляю, как его настроить, не имея карты. Но у устройства есть что-то вроде автопилота. Оно слышит твой голос и даже твои мысли и может само задать нужное направление, если дать достаточно данных и ты достаточно сильно хочешь попасть в то место. Если ты полностью сконцентрирован на этом. Ты не хотел второй раз умирать — и вот ты уже в мире, где не воскрес. Видимо, устройство активизируется с помощью голоса и света полной луны. В общем, самые простые решения обычно и есть самые правильные.

— И почему я не попытался вернуться сразу, как попал сюда? — спросил Гарри, задав вопрос скорее самому себе.

Почему он ежедневно не сидел с артефактом и не повторял ему, что хочет вернуться домой?

— Это довольно глупо, — заметил Драко. — Скорее всего ты бы вернулся в то же место, откуда ушел, и умер бы там. И сначала я не был уверен, что устройство прислушивается к твоему мнению, так что оно могло активироваться и отправить тебя в очередной чужой мир. И так бесконечно бросать тебя по мирам. Я вообще до сих пор не уверен, что так не произойдет.

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь. В первую ночь это было опасно, да и шок еще не прошел. А потом ему как-то… не приходило в голову? Он быстро привык, что Драко работал с устройством, поэтому сам искал информацию только в книгах. В свободное время больше интересовался изучением этого нового мира и волшебными палочками, чем возвращением домой — к нелюбимой работе, отдалившимся друзьям, навязчивым журналистам. За несколько последних дней Гарри получал только газеты и рекламные буклеты. Ни одного громовещателя, письма, пропитанного любовным зельем, или проклятия. Кому-то это показалось бы скучным, но Гарри считал, что он заслужил скучную жизнь.

— Значит, в следующее полнолуние просто попробуем повторить? — уточнил он. — Встанем под луной, я сосредоточусь и попрошу устройство вернуть меня домой?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Драко. — Будем надеяться, что тебя не забросит в тот особняк. Знаешь, я просто… Думаю о том, что я никогда не узнаю, если ты исчезнешь и что-то пойдет не так. Может, ты просто умрешь от этого. Или окажешься в другом таком же мире. Или попадешь в руки культа. Или вернешься домой, будешь счастливо жить, и об этом я тоже не узнаю. И другой я не узнает обо всем, что произошло здесь.

Гарри запрокинул голову на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок, на секунду представляя себе Драко из другого мира — того Драко, у которого были жена и сын. Наверное, его бы не заинтересовал Гарри Поттер с фантастическими историями про путешествия через вселенные. Драко, который помогал ему и столько дней провел рядом, придется оставить в этом мире.

— Хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем, пока ты здесь, — задумчиво сказал Драко, отвлекая от мыслей. — Попросишь Кричера завтра сделать обед на троих? Мне уже пора.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, не находя сил еще раз посмотреть на Драко. — До завтра.

По крайней мере, Драко не попрощался с ним до самого полнолуния.

***

Если к утру тоскливое настроение так и не прошло, то ближе к обеду появилось любопытство: с кем все-таки Драко хотел его познакомить. Да и раз у них оставались последние две недели, не хотелось терять время впустую.

Гарри выбрал самый приличный костюм из тех, что нашел в гардеробе, немного трансфигурировав его, чтобы подходил по размеру, и почти полчаса в нетерпении шатался по дому, ожидая встречу. Обед — довольно неопределенное и растяжимое понятие.

Гарри за несколько секунд спустился в прихожую, когда услышал голоса.

— Тедди! — немного удивленно воскликнул он, но быстро опомнился. — Привет, я Гарри. Рад знакомству.

— Здравствуйте, — Тедди кивнул, разглядывая Гарри с неприкрытым интересом.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — шепнул Драко, когда прошел на кухню мимо Гарри.

У Кричера все было готово, и втроем они сели за стол. Драко рассказывал о том, как они с Тедди провели утро: в основном бродили по магазинам в Косом переулке.

— Я хотел присмотреть себе новую метлу, но с Тедди невозможно долго находиться в магазине товаров для квиддича. Ему становится слишком скучно, — пожаловался Драко.

— Не любишь квиддич? — спросил Гарри, взглянув на Тедди.

— Не особо, — признался тот.

Этот Тедди немного отличался от того, с которым Гарри общался в родном мире, но некоторые вещи, видимо, не менялись. Тедди никогда не любил квиддич.

— Наверное, я как-то неправильно воспитываю детей, — поделился Драко. — Скорпиус тоже не любит квиддич. Сначала я надеялся, что смогу играть с Тедди, потом надеялся, что буду летать с сыном. Но у них совсем другие интересы.

— Хочешь полетать со мной? — с улыбкой предложил Гарри, не удержавшись и подмигнув ему.

— Хочу, — кивнул Драко, тоже улыбаясь. — Знаешь, я ездил с Тедди на финал чемпионата мира два года назад. Кажется, его вообще не впечатлило.

— Почему? Меня очень впечатлило предложение в конце, — весело хмыкнул Тедди.

— Какое предложение? — переспросил Гарри.

В своем мире он не пропускал такие события — и ничего особенного не произошло на прошлом финале, насколько он помнил.

— Болгария победила, Крам поймал снитч, посвятил свою победу Джинни Уизли и тут же сделал ей предложение, — терпеливо объяснил Драко. — Вообще-то я считаю, что это была постановка, но красиво получилось.

— Ого. Ты ничего не путаешь?

— Такое сложно перепутать. «Еженедельник ловца» выпустил к их свадьбе специальный номер. В нем писали, что они познакомились очень давно, но начали общаться после того, как Уизли сделала про Крама большой репортаж. После проигрыша Египту Крам собирался уйти из спорта, но Уизли его отговорила — и вот Болгария уже взяла кубок.

Гарри тут же вспомнил, как еще на свадьбе Билла и Флер Крам обратил внимание на Джинни. Наверное, нужно будет посоветовать им присмотреться друг к другу, если получится вернуться в свой мир.

— Мою жену тоже звали Джинни, но мы развелись пять лет назад, — осторожно сообщил Гарри.

Тедди немного непонимающе на него взглянул, так что Гарри поторопился перевести тему и снова заговорил о магазинах в магическом Лондоне.

***

— У вас правда нет этой сети? Тогда чем у вас занимается Грег? — снова спросил Драко, уже идя по Косому переулку.

Специально для вылазки в город он привез Гарри новую мантию, а потом они несколько минут разглядывали галлеоны друг у друга в кошельках — Гарри с ужасом обнаружил свой профиль (к счастью, очень далекий от реальности) на одной из монет в этом мире. Удачно, что он за пару недель не потратил ни кната, иначе бы его в лучшем случае назвали шутником или идиотом, а в худшем — сдали аврорам в качестве фальшивомонетчика. 

Но Гарри чаще всего сидел дома, только пару раз выбирался на соседнюю магловскую улицу, где совершенно ничего не изменилось, а в магический Лондон ходил в основном с Драко. До самого полнолуния Драко мог бы больше не приходить, но они все равно регулярно встречались, хотя больше не занимались артефактом.

— Понятия не имею, чем Гойл у нас занимается, — признался Гарри. — Может, печет свои булочки с корицей дома, вынашивает бизнес-планы для будущей сети.

Они ненадолго остановились, чтобы Гарри взглянул на пекарню со стороны: посмотрел на вывеску, причудливо закрученный логотип и высокие окна, открывающие вид на внутренний дизайн. В Косом переулке очередную партию булочек готовили прямо при посетителях.

Гарри уже хотел зайти внутрь, но дверь открылась, и вышла Луна Лавгуд с несколькими бумажными пакетами.

— Привет, Луна, — машинально поздоровался Гарри и тут же прикусил язык.

Драко разочарованно на него взглянул.

— Привет, Гарри. Драко, ты тоже его видишь? Как необычно, — Луна как-то мечтательно улыбнулась и пошла дальше.

Гарри и Драко удивленно переглянулись и еще пару минут стояли на месте. Пока Гарри размышлял, не стоит ли догнать Луну и как-то прояснить ситуацию, она окончательно затерялась в толпе, так что пришлось сдаться и просто зайти в пекарню Гойла.

В нос тут же ударил приторный сладкий запах, а от вида меню над стойкой разбегались глаза. Гарри принялся разглядывать булочки на витрине, а через несколько секунд из подсобки появилась Панси Паркинсон — управляющая, судя по бейджику.

— Привет, Панси, — кивнул Драко.

— Привет, Драко, — ответила она, но заинтересованный взгляд был прикован к Гарри. — Это он? Твоя мама нам все уши прожужжала.

Гарри непонимающе взглянул на Драко, но тот пожал плечами.

— Это Гарри. Гарри, это Панси Паркинсон, как ты уже заметил. По бейджику.

До этого они особо не обсуждали, что станут рассказывать знакомым при встрече, и сейчас это показалось ужасной ошибкой. Разве можно было надеяться, что в Косом переулке они ни с кем не пересекутся?

— Я что-то не могу выбрать, — неуверенно протянул Гарри, не придумав другой способ перевести тему.

Панси и Драко вместе начали рассказывать про ассортимент и давать советы, и в конце концов Гарри взял булочку с корицей, карамелью и орехами и обычный чай. Потом Панси снова позвали на кухню, так что уже вдвоем Гарри и Драко сели за стойку у окна, чтобы смотреть на улицу. Драко иногда тихо комментировал, если мимо проходил кто-то из их общих знакомых.

Людей в пекарне становилось все больше, и пришлось потесниться, сев так близко, что Гарри почти прижался к Драко боком.

— Обед, — объяснил Драко. — Тут быстрые ланчи, так что многие работники приходят сюда. Скоро снова уйдут.

Но пока никто не уходил, и Гарри чувствовал тепло его тела, каждое движение. Его близость казалась приятной, хотя Гарри слегка беспокоился, что она может раздражать Драко, так что сам старался просто меньше шевелиться. Это, правда, тяжело давалось, когда нужно было доедать булочку, политую карамелью.

— У тебя тут… — пробормотал Драко и провел по щеке Гарри, а потом сунул палец себе в рот.

Гарри пристально проследил за покрасневшими губами и ловким языком, мелькнувшим во рту, за тем, как Драко облизнул палец, которым только что прикоснулся к его щеке. Но тут у женщины, сидевшей рядом, раздался звон из беса-органайзера:

— Конец обеда! Конец обеда! Встреча с логистом! Встреча с логистом!

Женщина разочарованно вздохнула, за ней повторили еще несколько человек, у которых обед тоже наверняка подходил к концу. Гарри и сам с трудом удержал вздох, когда пришлось отсесть от Драко на приличное расстояние.

— Может, тоже пойдем? — предложил Гарри, доедая с тарелки последний орех в карамели.

— Давай, — согласился Драко.

Они начали собираться, Панси вышла попрощаться.

— Не понимаю, почему ты скрываешь его от мамы, — заявила она.

Драко немного покраснел, так что Гарри решил не смущать его еще сильнее:

— Я лучше пойду, а вы пока поболтайте. Пока-пока! — тут же неловко заявил он и выскочил из пекарни.

Оставшись на улице один, он оглядел ближайшие магазины и заметил лавку Олливандера. На ее двери висело объявление о поиске подмастерья, и Гарри долго его разглядывал: могло ли такое же предложение сейчас висеть в другом мире? Олливандер был лучшим мастером палочек в Великобритании, если уж учиться делать и чинить их, то только у него.

— Идем дальше? — из пекарни вышел Драко и тоже встал перед дверью с объявлением. — Что-то не так?

— Да нет, все идеально, — рассеянно ответил Гарри, задержав взгляд на его красивом профиле.

В этом мире все и правда складывалось идеально, ровно так, как он пожелал перед перемещением. Это был совершенный мир, а Гарри все равно собирался уйти из него в следующее полнолуние.

— Тогда идем, — Драко мягко коснулся его локтя, и Гарри повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним — кажется, куда угодно.

***

Они встречались еще несколько раз — почти каждый день, — но время до полнолуния все равно пролетело слишком быстро. Драко пришел к ужину, и оба они, похоже, не могли решить, чем заняться в последний вечер: хотелось совершить еще столько всего, поговорить о сотнях вещей, но все казалось не тем, когда Гарри вспоминал, что это будет последнее, что они сделают вместе.

Они снова слушали радио: Гарри сидел на диване, Драко лежал головой у него на коленях и вертел в руках артефакт.

— Убери его пока, — тоскливо попросил Гарри, рассеянно перебирая волосы Драко, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Здесь прическа у него была почти как в школе, а в родном мире Гарри он отрастил длинные волосы за последний год. Там они настолько редко встречались, что Гарри даже не сразу вспомнил об этом.

Драко послушно убрал артефакт на стол.

— Жаль, что так и не полетали, — сказал он после паузы.

— Погода была ужасная, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Как и сегодня. Надеюсь, луна вообще выглянет.

Гарри прислушался к тихому стуку дождя по подоконнику. В памяти сразу возник образ комнаты, из которой он переместился: яркий луч лунного света, упавший на устройство, большая круглая луна и абсолютно ясное небо.

Они молча сидели еще какое-то время, и Гарри, кажется, задремал. Он открыл глаза, когда радио зашипело — на магических волнах до сих пор не было круглосуточного вещания, и технический перерыв ожидался еще не меньше трех часов. Гарри взмахнул палочкой и отключил радио.

Ноги уже немного затекли, но теплая тяжесть на коленях все равно казалась приятной, и он боялся шевелиться. Драко лежал с закрытыми глазами, и Гарри осторожно убрал волосы с его лба, кончиками пальцев провел по его лицу, очерчивая скулы и острый подбородок. Свеча погасла, и в лунном свете Драко казался бледным, как в ночь, когда Гарри переместился в этот мир.

В лунном свете.

Гарри поднял взгляд на окно, а когда снова опустил, Драко уже открыл глаза.

— Пора, — заметил Драко.

Гарри кивнул и только после этого сглотнул ком в горле. Они встали перед окном, на артефакт упал лунный свет, но стрелки оставались неподвижными. Гарри постарался сосредоточиться на желании попасть домой, но в голову лезли совсем не те мысли: что обязательно нужно будет уволиться, что в этом мире Рон и Гермиона справились с его смертью, что в другом мире у Драко длинные волосы и жена. Еще Гарри подумал про особняк, охраняемый культом.

— Я хочу домой, — проговорил Гарри, пристально глядя на артефакт. — Я хочу попасть в свой мир.

Ничего не происходило секунду, две. Ждать в тишине становилось неловко, но Гарри не знал, в какой момент прилично будет опустить руки.

— В прошлый раз разрыв появился почти сразу.

— Попробуй еще раз? — неуверенно предложил Драко.

— Я хочу вернуться в свой мир, — спокойнее сказал Гарри, уже ничего не ожидая от артефакта.

Драко выглядел растерянным и виноватым, он хмурился, а потом не выдержал и забрал устройство.

— Я был уверен, что получится, — пробормотал он, вертя артефакт так, будто забыл где-то кнопку включения — или что-то настолько же очевидное, что могло быстро решить проблему.

Гарри не стал больше тянуть: он сделал шаг, оказываясь ближе к Драко, и тут же поцеловал, как только тот поднял голову. Одной рукой обхватив его за пояс, Гарри протолкнул язык между приоткрытых губ, а Драко обнял его за шею, прижимаясь уже всем телом. Они жадно и долго целовались, иногда сталкиваясь зубами, переплетаясь языками и нетерпеливо кусаясь, губами Гарри иногда соскальзывал на подбородок, оставляя влажные следы. Наверное, этот поцелуй не был идеальным, но зато он казался таким.

Второй рукой Гарри зарылся в волосы Драко, притягивая его к себе. Драко шире открыл рот, и Гарри кончиком языка обвел его влажные губы, когда уже не мог целовать из-за сбившегося дыхания.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — хрипло прошептал Гарри, четко проговаривая каждое слово. — Я не хочу возвращаться в свой мир.

Огромным облегчением было наконец-то сказать это вслух, признаться и себе, и Драко.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты остался, — ответил Драко, прежде чем еще раз поцеловал Гарри.

Уронив на ковер артефакт, они медленно вернулись к дивану, не отпуская друг друга. Гарри сел и притянул Драко на колени — тот оказался сверху, расставив ноги по обе стороны от бедер Гарри, и склонился за очередным поцелуем. Гарри снял водолазку, заставив себя оторваться от мягких губ на несколько секунд, а затем расстегнул рубашку Драко. Стоило потянуть ее вниз, как рукава сразу застряли, а Драко раздраженно выдохнул:

— Запонки.

Гарри перехватил его руку, терпеливо расстегнул запонку и прижался губами к коже на запястье. Спустился поцелуями немного ниже по предплечью, кончиком языка коснулся черного узора в виде змеи — метки Пожирателя смерти, которая уже давно не вызывала сильных эмоций. То же Гарри проделал со второй рукой и наконец-то снял с Драко рубашку.

— Засосы? — Драко взглянул на свою руку, где на тонкой коже осталась пара следов. — Тебе что, шестнадцать?

— Я никому не ставил засосы в шестнадцать. Считай, что восполняю сейчас.

На мгновение они крепко прижались друг к другу, соприкасаясь горячими телами, а затем ладонь Драко легла на плечо, придавливая Гарри к спинке дивана. Гарри шумно выдохнул, когда Драко поцеловал его в шею и начал спускаться по груди, пока не остановился на сосках — прикусил один, а второй сжал пальцами.

Гарри провел руками по узкой спине, забрался под пояс штанов, чтобы сжать ягодицы, и провел пальцами между ними от копчика до промежности. Драко выгнулся в его руках, а потом заерзал, стаскивая с себя штаны и трусы. Гарри только приспустил расстегнутые джинсы, чтобы вытащить член, и Драко сразу обхватил его пальцами.

Они снова медленно поцеловались, и Гарри хаотично гладил ладонями гибкое тело, изучая его. Хотелось одновременно всего: смотреть на Драко, прикоснуться к нему, принять ответные ласки, продлить удовольствие и получить больше как можно скорее. В полутьме Гарри задержал взгляд на чистой груди, провел пальцами там, где много лет назад могли остаться шрамы.

— В этом мире я даже не извинился, — тихо сказал Гарри, тут же целуя плечи и прикусывая кожу на худых ключицах.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, прежде чем умереть, а я даже не поблагодарил, — ответил Драко. — Точно хочешь поговорить об этом, пока мы трахаемся?

— Только если ты любишь разговоры во время секса.

Гарри обнял его за пояс, притягивая ближе, и их члены соприкоснулись. Драко стиснул зубы и с шумом втянул воздух.

— Я люблю другие разговоры во время секса.

— Тогда нам понадобится много практики, потому что пока я умею только портить моменты. Но я уверен, ты научишь меня работать языком.

Драко хмыкнул, коротко целуя его в губы.

— У тебя большой потенциал.

Гарри взял палочку и прошептал заклинание — на пальцах появился скользкий немного прохладный гель. Гарри попытался отложить палочку так, чтобы точно не раздавить, но она упала на пол и, кажется, закатилась под диван. Не забыть бы об этом завтра, но сейчас было совсем не до этого. Он несколько раз провел ладонью по члену, смазывая его, и придержал у основания, чтобы зафиксировать. Драко приподнялся и плавно опустился уже на член, осторожно насаживаясь.

Гарри скользкой рукой начал надрачивать ему, напряженно сжал пальцы на бедре и чудом не зажмурился, чтобы проследить за Драко — за тем, как он коротко вздрогнул, распахнул рот в немом стоне, а через несколько секунд заставил себя расслабиться. Сначала движения были медленными, но затем темп стал увеличиваться. Драко приподнимался, оставляя внутри только головку, и снова садился, полностью принимая член в себя. Иногда он чуть дольше задерживался в верхней точке, и тогда Гарри нетерпеливо толкался вверх сам.

Под ладонями ощущались напряженные мышцы, Драко мелко дрожал и тяжело дышал, цепляясь за плечи. Гарри провел языком по его шее, куснул за подбородок, едва касаясь зубами кожи. С каждым новым движением возбуждение росло, становясь почти мучительным, но Гарри сам не ожидал настолько скорого оргазма — сразу после очередного резкого толчка.

Драко широко распахнул глаза, когда Гарри кончил в него, заполняя и растягивая сильнее, но успел сделать еще несколько движений, пока член оставался твердым. Гарри опустил взгляд и завороженно проследил за тем, как из растянутого вокруг члена ануса потекла его сперма, пачкая яйца. Это уже было слишком, а затем Драко кончил на живот Гарри и устало уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Жаль, эта штука не может переместить нас в спальню, — хрипло заметил Гарри, прижимаясь губами к чуть влажному виску.

— Сначала в ванную. А потом посмотрим.

***

После пробуждения Гарри еще пару минут наблюдал за Драко из-под ресниц, пока тот не заметил.

— Доброе утро, — Драко отложил артефакт, который снова крутил в руках, как какую-то затейливую головоломку, которую никак не мог решить.

— Еще утро?

— Ну… — Драко неопределенно пожал плечами, а потом поправил подушку, на которую опирался спиной, сидя в постели рядом с Гарри. — Кричер готов подать завтрак в любое время. У него нет предрассудков по этому поводу.

Гарри улыбнулся, все еще сонно глядя на Драко. Из неплотно закрытых штор лился яркий солнечный свет, но кровать пока оставалась в тени.

— Знаешь, несколько дней назад я подумал, что полнолуние не обязательно, — задумчиво сказал Драко. — И говорить желание вслух — тоже. Я так и не нашел в этом устройстве чего-то вроде детекторов звука и света, так что получалось, что нужно было просто сильно захотеть в какой-то другой мир и сосредоточиться на этом, чтобы открылся разрыв. Идеальная аналитическая теория, но практикой она не подтверждалась. И теперь я наконец-то знаю почему.

— А почему не сказал мне раньше?

— Решил не усложнять, все равно оставалось ждать недолго. Вдруг вера тоже была как-то важна для перемещений, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Ритуалы придают уверенности, — Драко запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы Гарри, и тот перелег головой на обнаженные колени Драко, все еще немного покрасневшие после ночи. — Но я хотел еще кое-что спросить, чтобы точно закрыть тему. Не переживаешь из-за друзей?

— Немного, — признался Гарри. — Но здесь Рон и Гермиона тоже считают, что я умер, хотя это не совсем так. Думаю, если я попробую уже не так прямо, у меня получится наладить с ними отношения. Наверное, в этот раз надо начать с Рона, чтобы Гермиона меньше нервничала. Он может дать мне по лицу, но я наверняка заслужил.

Драко хмыкнул и легко щелкнул его по носу.

— У меня еще есть одна идея, — добавил Гарри. — У меня есть зеркало, с помощью которого я связывался с Роном в своем мире. Оно отражает только туман с тех пор, как я здесь, но вдруг с помощью устройства получится наладить связь ненадолго?

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать, — кивнул Драко.

— Может, когда-нибудь мы будем уверены в этом устройстве настолько, что я смогу вернуться в тот мир, извиниться перед друзьями, а потом снова прийти к тебе. Но пока я не могу рисковать.

Драко наклонился и мягко его поцеловал, нежно касаясь приоткрытых губ. Через несколько секунд он отстранился, и тогда Гарри решительно сел на постели и потянулся, разминая руки и плечи.

— Но раз я навсегда остаюсь в этом мире, то у меня полно дел. Вдруг Олливандер найдет себе подмастерье, пока я с тобой валяюсь? А одежда? У меня до сих пор почти нет одежды. Еще нужно составить план «Как снова подружиться с Роном и Гермионой». И сегодня отличная погода для полетов!

— Впиши в свой плотный график знакомство с моими родителями.

— О… О, нет.

— О, да, дорогой. Я целый месяц бегаю к какому-то мужику и через день оставляю им ребенка, они уже жаждут тебя увидеть. А если я решу переехать к тебе в этот дом, то они тем более не отпустят меня и Скорпиуса без знакомства с тобой.

— Если для переезда знакомство не обязано проходить удачно, то я согласен даже на сегодня.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Иди сюда, — он протянул руку, и Гарри наклонился к нему за очередным поцелуем.

От легкого сквозняка шторы покачнулись, и солнце осветило комнату, заставив Драко зажмуриться, не отрываясь от поцелуя. За окном стояла прекрасная погода, дороги уже высохли после ночного дождя. Где-то в Косом переулке на двери магазина волшебных палочек до сих пор висело объявление.

Солнце освещало мир, в который Гарри Поттер хотел попасть. Тот мир, в котором он захотел навсегда остаться.


End file.
